1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to an improved ball useful for playing football.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved ball for playing the American version of the game of football, in which a conventional football is provided with a second lacing for gripping the football. The two laces of the football of the present invention are preferably, located on two of the seams of the football and diametrically opposed to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes variations of a conventional football used to play the American version of the game on both the professional and collegiate, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,760, issued to M. Gallinant on Aug. 20, 1935; U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,553, issued to R. J. Potito on Jan. 20, 1942; U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,731, issued to A. Park on Sep. 7, 1948; U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,170, issued to W. Presnell on Jan. 2, 1973; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,840, issued to J. Patton on Feb. 12, 1991.